


Punishment most foul

by Wierdowithagun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wierdowithagun/pseuds/Wierdowithagun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakuzu has forced Hidan to do the unthinkable as punishment for irritating the life out of him...again. Hidan must write a poem, a real poem. Hidan... halfway succeeds. Just a stupid random poem. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment most foul

Roses are red,

Violets are.. kinda blue.

Even though violet means purple, right?

My eyes are purple, cause I'm fuckin' awesome.

Shit, I got off track.

Okay, one more time.

Roses are red,

Violets are purple.

….. Shit, what rhymes with purple?

Nurple. Purple nurples.

Bahaha, Nipple twisties.

I don't care who you are, that shit's funny.

Ah dammit, distracted again. Fuckin' stupid poetry.

Roses are red.

Violets are blue.

Poetry is gay,

And so are you.

HAH!

Ugh, this is fuckin' dumb.

Stupid damn Kakuzu.

I hate you.

Stop hitting me!

Fuck.

Okay.. fine.

Roses are red.

So is your blood.

If you see my face,

You better fucking run.

I'll kill your whole family,

They'll die a slow painful death.

If you don't run faster,

Then you're fucking next.

You're Jashin's next meal,

His favorite new pet,

…

And you're a stupid whore and I hate you.

The end.

P.S.

Kakuzu sucks dick.


End file.
